


Favoritismi (Playing Favorites)

by Bianconiglio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianconiglio/pseuds/Bianconiglio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sembra deciso a viziare Eren all’inverosimile, che gli piaccia o meno.<br/>(Per la cronaca, Eren non si aspettava proprio che la sua confessione portasse a una cosa del genere).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Playing Favorites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858763) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



> Questa non è una mia fanfiction, ma una traduzione di "Playing Favorites" di Ketita. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/858763)
> 
> Per i nomi di alcuni personaggi ho usato la traslitterazione inglese al posto di quella ufficiale dell'edizione italiana del manga (perché è quella a cui sono abituata e che mi piace di più). Nello specifico, Rivaille è Levi e Hansie è Hanji.  
> Se questo dovesse dare fastidio ad alcuni lettori, il secondo capitolo contiene la storia con la versione italiana dei nomi.
> 
> Vago spoiler per il capitolo 25 del manga.

Eren aveva cercato di farglielo intuire, in diversi modi, ma sinceramente non era molto sicuro di quale fosse il metodo corretto di esprimere il suo interesse per il suo ufficiale superiore. Mikasa avrebbe potuto averne un’idea ma, interrogata a proposito, aveva risposto che il miglior modo di mostrare affetto era mettere la vittima all’angolo, immobilizzarla e baciarla. Eren aveva la sensazione che sarebbe finita molto male se avesse provato a farlo con il Caporale Levi, quindi l’aveva ringraziata ed era tornato al suo modus operandi di sempre, cioè seguire il Caporale con lo sguardo e sospirare di tanto in tanto. E fargli il bucato. E portare cose al suo posto.

 

Il consiglio di Connie di _diglielo e basta e falla finita – aspetta, chi è che ti piace? È Mikasa, vero? Quando lo farai? Posso guardare?_ aveva più merito, anche se Eren supponeva sarebbe finita con lui riempito di botte. Comunque, alla peggio avrebbe saputo, giusto?

 

Erano probabilmente quindici minuti che stava ad agitarsi davanti alla porta del Caporale, cercando di farsi coraggio, quando –

 

“So che sei lì fuori, Eren, pensi di restare lì in piedi tutto il giorno?”

 

A quel punto non aveva davvero nessun’altra scelta, se non entrare. Il Caporale Levi lo guardò in cagnesco, ma era anche vero che lo faceva con tutti, e ad Eren piaceva pensare che ci fosse un che di affettuoso nella sua espressione, quando guardava lui. Forse.

 

“Che c’è?”

 

Eren deglutì. Decise di restare vicino alla porta. C’era una possibilità (molto modesta) che riuscisse a scappare in quel modo, se le cose avessero preso una piega violenta.

 

“Signore, io– “

 

Il Caporale batteva la penna sulla scrivania.

 

“Volevo solo dirle–“ _tap tap taptaptap_ “-che lei mi piace. Caporale Levi, signore.”

 

Il tamburellare si fermò. Eren provò a respirare.

 

“Immagino che tu intenda romanticamente.”

 

Eren sentì le orecchie diventare caldissime. “S-sì signore.”

 

“E hai esaurito tutte le potenziali relazioni con il tuo gruppo di pari, prima di sentire il bisogno di venire da me?”

 

“No, signore?” il cervello di Eren provò a dare un senso alla frase. “Mi piace _lei_ , perché dovrei voler stare con loro?”

 

Levi era corrucciato adesso ed Eren non aveva davvero idea di quale fosse il problema. Decidere se picchiare o non picchiare Eren per la sua presunzione non doveva essere così difficile.

 

“Perché io?”

 

Se avesse saputo che la cosa sarebbe stata così difficile, avrebbe potuto riconsiderare l’idea della confessione. Sentiva che di questo passo la sua faccia non sarebbe più tornata al suo colore naturale. Be’, sì, avrebbe potuto dire che Levi era ridicolmente forte ma anche carino, e che Eren sentiva qualcosa agitarsi nervosamente nel suo stomaco ogni volta che il Caporale gli prestava attenzione, e che la sua altezza lo rendeva assolutamente perfetto per essere abbracciato e che forse, a volte, fantasticava di baciarlo – ma ci teneva alla vita.

 

“B-be’, lei…” balbettò. Poteva andarsene, pensò all’impazzata. La porta era dietro di lui. Doveva fuggire fin tanto che poteva. “È solo che…”

 

Levi sospirò, e adesso lo guardava con un’espressione che Eren non aveva idea di come interpretare, ma non sembrava omicida quindi era un buon punto di partenza.

 

“Capisco.”

 

Era un bene che _qualcuno_ capisse, perché Eren di sicuro non ci riusciva. Guardò Levi riprendere in mano la penna e tornare ai suoi documenti.

 

“Puoi andare adesso.”

 

Eren si ritrovò in corridoio, la mente ancora sommersa dalla confusione. Era stato rifiutato? Sembrava di sì, ma non poteva esserne davvero sicuro. Con un ultimo sguardo vagamente abbattuto alla porta chiusa, si allontanò.

 

\---

 

Era seduto a cena con i suoi ex-compagni, quando il Caporale gli si avvicinò alle spalle e gettò qualcosa sul tavolo. Eren sobbalzò e fissò la sfera arancione.

 

“Cosa... ?”

 

“Mangiala, cretino.” disse Levi, in tono piatto.

 

“È cibo?” Non aveva mai visto niente di simile in tutta la sua vita.

 

“È un’ _arancia_.” disse Sasha, sbavando vistosamente. “Ne ho mangiata una anni fa, sono fantastiche… ! Devi sbucciarla e mangiare l’interno – la dividi, vero Eren?”

 

Levi conficcò un coltello nel tavolo, facendole ritirare frettolosamente le dita.

 

“Quando vorrò darti un’arancia, ragazzina, te ne darò una. Questa è per Eren. Adesso mangia la maledetta arancia, o devo anche imboccarti?”

 

“No, signore!” riuscì a dire. A dire il vero, se non fosse stato per la garanzia di Sasha, avrebbe pensato a un tentativo di avvelenamento. Conficcò le unghie nella buccia e provò a strapparla. Nel mentre riusciva a sentire gli occhi del Caporale sulla nuca e anche le occhiate curiose dei suoi compagni. Piccoli pezzetti d’arancia gli si infilarono sotto alle unghie e riuscì a schizzarsi il succo negli occhi, ma alla fine ne staccò uno spicchio. Sul serio, perché lo guardavano tutti? Non poteva essere _così_ interessante.

 

Il primo morso diede ragione a Sasha. Una dolcezza pungente gli esplose sulla lingua e non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo “mph!” di piacere. Sasha mugolò. Staccò velocemente un altro spicchio e se lo infilò in bocca, con ovvia invidia di tutti.

 

“Buona?” chiese Levi, con un tono che rendeva evidente il tipo di risposta che si aspettava.

 

“Sì, signore!”

 

“Finiscila. Da solo. E pulisciti, sei imbarazzante.”

 

Il Caporale si allontanò bruscamente, lasciando Eren a vedersela con le occhiate dei suoi amici.

 

“Cos’è _successo_?” chiese Jean.

 

“Non ne sono sicuro.” disse Eren, ma sentì lo stomaco agitarsi eccitato. Forse… poteva essere che _piacesse_ al Caporale? Dopotutto, gli aveva dato questa ‘arancia’ (che era molto buona!). Eren ne mangiò un altro spicchio e guardò verso di lui, inconsapevole dello stupido sorrisino sulla sua faccia.

 

\---

 

La mattina Eren non era mai il più sveglio. Certo, anni di addestramento gli avevano permesso di perfezionare l’abilità di fingersi sveglio e attento, ma la verità era che aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo in grave carenza di sonno. Quindi, in realtà, non era mai stato particolarmente sveglio in nessun momento. Ormai il programma giornaliero era molto più leggero, ma gli ci voleva comunque un po’ di tempo la mattina per svegliarsi davvero.

 

Si ritrovò nel bagno, sbadigliando, domandandosi assonnato perché tutti stessero lì a gironzolare, bloccando l’accesso ai lavandini. A proposito, cosa ci facevano Reiner e Bertholt in questo bagno? Non ce n’era uno al loro piano?

 

“Qual è il problema?” chiese. “E perché siete tutti qui?”

 

Armin si girò verso di lui.

 

“È _pulito_.” disse.

 

“È cosa?” Eren si svegliò del tutto alle parole inaspettate e si guardò intorno. Onestamente non era molto pignolo per quanto riguardava la pulizia. Anni passati in caserma con un mucchio di ragazzi avevano certamente abbassato gli standard che erano sopravvissuti alla distruzione di Shiganshina. Ma nemmeno lui poteva non accorgersi che il bagno era assolutamente _brillante_. Cioè, probabilmente avrebbe potuto camminarci scalzo senza preoccuparsi di prendere malattie orribili. Il solito odore di urina era stato sostituito da quello di fresco e gli specchi lucidi riflettevano le loro immagini, probabilmente per la prima volta da quando erano stati appesi. Eren si unì agli altri ragazzi nell’ammirare le meraviglie intorno a loro, l’idea di lavarsi completamente dimenticata.

 

“Com’è successo?” disse Reiner, da qualche parte dietro di lui.

 

“Be’” rifletté Armin. “C’è solo una persona qui alla quale interessa pulire ed è il Caporale Levi. Ma perché dovrebbe… ?”

 

Eren si accorse all’improvviso che tutti lo guardavano con aria pensierosa. “Che c’è?” Addirittura Armin. “ _Che c’è_? Io non c’entro nulla!”

 

Reiner gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, facendolo sobbalzare. “ _Certo_ che no.” disse, con un sorrisetto d’intesa.

 

Pensavano che il Caporale avesse pulito il _bagno_ per _lui_? A dire il vero, pensandoci sembrava abbastanza plausibile, in uno strano senso. E l’orda di ragazzi che continuavano a presentarsi era segno che nessuno degli altri bagni era stato – “Mikasa? Che ci fai qui? È il bagno dei ragazzi!”

 

Mikasa entrò impassibile, seguita da Ymir. “Abbiamo sentito che c’è un bagno pulito.” disse, e si fece strada fino al lavandino. Fortunatamente, Eren riuscì a soffocare la parte di sé che voleva protestare _ma è il_ mio _bagno pulito_.

 

Da quel momento era a-disposizione-di-tutti. Eren riuscì a lavarsi denti e viso, e non poté fare a meno di notare che gli specchi non erano più perfettamente puliti e c’erano pozze su tutto il pavimento. La stanza si stava svuotando ed Eren sapeva di doversi muovere, ma… se gli altri avevano ragione e il Caporale aveva pulito il bagno per _lui_ … come poteva lasciarlo così? Non era da ingrati?

 

Con un sospiro, andò alla ricerca di uno straccio.

 

\---

 

Non venne più completamente colto di sorpresa quando il Caporale si avvicinò a grandi passi durante la cena. Non si perse neppure gli sguardi pieni di aspettativa sulla faccia di tutti gli altri. Questa volta, venne buttata sul tavolo di fronte a lui una ciotola di quello che il suo naso confermò essere budino al cioccolato. Non mangiava cioccolata da una vita e non gli servì nessun incoraggiamento per darci dentro.

 

“Che ingiustizia.” gemette Sasha.

 

“Dove ha trovato del budino al cioccolato?” non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere con la bocca piena di delizioso budino, ricordandosi solo all’ultimo di aggiungere un ‘signore’ alla fine.

 

“Non parlare a bocca piena” rispose seccamente Levi. “L’ho fatto con degli avanzi di gigante. Spero ti piaccia.”

 

Eren si strozzò. Il Caporale aveva appena _fatto_ _una battuta_. Il mondo stava per finire.

 

Raschiò via con il cucchiaio tutto quello che gli riuscì, poi guardò tristemente quello che non era riuscito a raccogliere. Usando le dita –

 

Levi afferrò velocemente la ciotola prima che potesse anche solo muoversi.

 

“No.” disse.

 

Be’, era stato un pensiero piacevole. Si leccò le labbra, il sapore del cioccolato ancora presente, e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Il Caporale aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli gettò un fazzoletto.

 

“Da qualche parte esiste un cibo che anche un incapace come te è in grado di mangiare con almeno un po’ di dignità.” disse Levi tristemente, prima di andarsene. Eren lo guardò allontanarsi, facendosi spazio con grazia tra i tavoli. Mentre camminava per la stanza era bello come quando si muoveva in aria con la sua attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale.

 

“Te lo scopi, vero?” la voce di Jean lo riportò al presente con un sussulto.

 

“ _No_.” protestò immediatamente, chiedendosi se si vedessero le sue orecchie in fiamme.

 

“Ha senso.” disse Armin dall’altra parte ed Eren guardò con orrore come tutti annuivano, con espressioni diverse. Alcune delle ragazze sembravano stranamente interessate, cosa ancora più spaventosa dello sguardo cupo sulla faccia di Mikasa. Alcuni sembravano gelosi (Connie? Davvero?).

 

“Davvero, no.” ripeté, cercando di impedire alla sua voce di suonare addolorata. Era quello il _problema_ , _non_ andava a letto con il Caporale, quindi che stava succedendo? Era una qualche specie di test? Perché se per andarci doveva raggiungere gli standard di pulizia del Caporale, poteva benissimo rinunciarci.

 

“Perché non ci ho pensato _io_?” piagnucolò Sasha. “Pensi che potrei prendermi uno degli altri? Chi ha accesso a più cibo?”

 

“Il Comandante Pixis.” disse Mikasa.

 

\---

 

Anche se aveva il permesso di vedere i suoi amici, Eren non poteva passare troppo tempo con gli altri del 104esimo. La maggior parte dei suoi contatti giornalieri era con i membri della squadra di Levi, che sostanzialmente lo tolleravano. Non si sforzavano di essere amichevoli, ma non lo trattavano nemmeno male. Senza niente da fare per divertirsi, Eren passava il tempo allenandosi con l’attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale. Poteva anche essere in grado di trasformarsi in un gigante, ma non voleva fare affidamento più del dovuto sulla sua abilità. E poi, almeno aveva qualcosa da fare.

 

Quel giorno, mentre andava in cortile, passò accanto a Petra ed Eld, che smisero entrambi di parlare per lanciargli occhiate sospettose. Eren distolse lo sguardo arrossendo e affrettò il passo. Dovevano aver sentito le voci (o semplicemente notato il comportamento _estremamente ovvio_ del Caporale). Non stava facendo niente di male, si disse. Non stava facendo proprio nulla in verità, perché il Caporale era troppo perso a nutrirlo perché potesse succedere qualcosa tra loro.

 

L’idea gli fece strascicare un po’ i piedi. Magari dopo l’allenamento poteva andare a cercarlo e vedere se gli serviva una mano per portare qualcosa. O anche solo stare seduti insieme per un po’.

 

Si allenò a scalare i muri, facendosi cadere e fermandosi mentre scendeva. Durante questi movimenti ripetitivi, la sua mente vagò di nuovo verso Levi. Era in grado di fare cose incredibili con la sua attrezzatura. Il modo in cui riusciva a roteare, volando nell’aria come se non avesse alcun sostegno. Eren provò a fare una rotazione, cercando di imitare i movimenti del Caporale e sbandò senza controllo verso il muro. Ebbe mezzo secondo per prepararsi all’impatto, quando qualcosa lo colpì di fianco, allontanandolo dalla pietra che si avvicinava velocemente. Gridò mentre il suo intero corpo sobbalzava e poi si fermava a mezz’aria, un braccio fermamente avvolto intorno ai suoi fianchi.

 

“Che accidenti stavi facendo, stupido moccioso? Ti annoi così tanto che hai deciso di vedere quanto ci mette il tuo cervello a rigenerarsi?”

 

Eren ritrovò il fiato. “Io –“

 

Levi lo lasciò andare, facendolo cadere a terra come un sacco.

 

“Non ci metterebbe niente,” disse il Caporale, “perché _non hai_ un cervello.” Si fece cadere accanto ad Eren, atterrando con grazia. Eren si alzò in piedi, facendo una smorfia per i lividi, anche se probabilmente sarebbero spariti in fretta.

 

Probabilmente, Levi aveva assistito a tutto il suo patetico tentativo. Eren arrossì imbarazzato. Non cadeva in quel modo da quando aveva fatto il suo primo tentativo simulato con la cintura difettosa. Lo aspettava di sicuro una ramanzina; lo sentiva nell’aria. Perché Levi doveva passare di lì proprio in _quel momento_? Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga sbattere nel muro e pagarne le conseguenze.

 

“Lo stavi facendo in modo completamente sbagliato.” disse Levi. “Non basta lanciarsi in giro e sperare per il meglio. Devi avere il controllo completo, sui cavi e sul tuo corpo. Ma è una buona tecnica da imparare. Fa anche risparmiare gas.”

 

Eren lo fissò con la bocca spalancata.

 

“Vieni.” disse Levi, saltando su per il muro. Tutto quello che Eren riuscì a fare fu affrettarsi dietro di lui, senza riuscire a credere alla sua fortuna.

 

Certo, la sua incapacità di imparare immediatamente ebbe come risultato che Levi lo insultò in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili, ma ad Eren non importava. Stava facendo una lezione privata con il soldato più forte dell’umanità. In realtà, pensò, quando atterrò dopo aver eseguito una manovra praticamente perfetta ed essere stato ricompensato con qualcosa che somigliava ad un sorriso, stava facendo lezione privata con _Levi_. E quello valeva ancora di più. Fece un gran sorriso e dal viso di Levi sparì ogni espressione. Atterrò accanto ad Eren, rifiutando di incrociare il suo sguardo, e quando parlò la sua voce era più alta e brusca del solito.

 

“Non ti farò da baby-sitter tutto il giorno.” disse. “Puoi tornare a sbattere la testa contro il muro adesso.” Si allontanò a grandi passi, cercando di dare l’impressione di non essere di fretta.

 

Eren lo inseguì e riuscì ad afferrargli il braccio. Levi si girò sobbalzando, visibilmente sorpreso, ed Eren sapeva che aveva meno di un secondo prima di beccarsi un pugno.

 

“Grazie.” disse senza fiato. “Volevo solo ringraziarla per avermi fatto vedere come fare.”

 

Il colpo non arrivò mai. Levi aveva l’aria un po’ stupefatta, ma non aveva ancora liberato il braccio dalla sua presa. C’era una domanda nei suoi occhi ed Eren si sentiva il cuore battere in gola. Stava per succedere qualcosa, lo sapeva, solo un secondo –

 

“Eren!” la voce di Hanji venne fuori dal nulla e lo fece sobbalzare. Levi approfittò di quel momento per strattonare il braccio via dalla sua presa e fuggire. Un patetico “aspetta…” gli morì sulle labbra, perché Hanji si stava avvicinando velocemente, con aria decisa.

 

“Devo parlarti.” disse. Eren distolse con un sospiro lo sguardo dalla schiena di Levi che si allontanava e la seguì. Su per le scale e verso il suo ufficio, probabilmente avrebbe fatto qualche esperimento sulla sua forma di gigante o qualcosa di simile. Fantastico.

 

Hanji chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, poi si girò verso di lui, l’espressione stranamente seria.

 

“Eren. Ho notato quello che sta succedendo. È piuttosto difficile non accorgersene, a dire il vero.”

 

Eren spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, preoccupato dalla piega del discorso.

 

“Volevo essere sicura che tu sappia quello che stai facendo e che tu faccia attenzione.”

 

“Il Caporale non mi farebbe mai del male, signore!” protestò prima che lei finisse di parlare. “Cioè, i lividi non contano, non proprio…”

 

“Pfft, certo che non ti farà del male.” lo derise Hanji. “Guarda quanto gli piaci! Ma è per questo che ho bisogno di sapere quali sono le tue intenzioni.”

 

“Gli piaccio?” Eren si illuminò all’idea, ma la seconda parte della frase – “Non capisco.”

 

Dietro le lenti degli occhiali, gli occhi di Hanji lampeggiarono minacciosamente.

 

“Quali sono le tue intenzioni nei confronti del Caporale?”

 

“Cosa?”

 

“Il cuore di Levi è come un fiore delicato! Non ti lascerò giocare con lui!”

 

Aspetta, davvero, che accidenti... “Io non –“

 

“Non hai idea di quanto sia fragile il nostro Levi! Non lascerò che venga ingannato dalle trame di un piccolo –“

 

“Lo giuro, non ho idea di cosa –“

 

Hanji gli balzò addosso. Eren era riuscito a dimenticare che sotto alla sua bizzarra apparenza c’era un abile membro dell’Armata Ricognitiva; il rumore della sua testa che sbatteva contro il pavimento fu un efficace promemoria. Si ritrovò immobilizzato ai polsi, con Hanji che incombeva sopra di lui.

 

“Il nostro Levi” sibilò, “è come un gattino. Dolce e innocente. Se gli spezzi il cuore, ti strapperò via il tuo.”

 

Non c’era assolutamente nient’altro da fare contro una tale cieca follia se non annuire. “Sì signore!” riuscì a dire Eren. Era come con i giganti, pensò. Più erano pericolosi, più Hanji li trovava carini. Apparentemente. “Nessun cuore spezzato, signore!”

 

“Meraviglioso!” Prima che potesse sbattere gli occhi, Hanji era già dall’altra parte della stanza, appoggiata come se nulla fosse alla scrivania, tutta sorridente. Eren si alzò traballante.

 

“Adesso vado a… lucidargli le scarpe.” disse, indietreggiando verso la porta.

 

“Grande idea.”

 

Con movimenti lenti e tranquilli, indietreggiò piano piano, aprì la porta e scivolò fuori.

 

Ed ebbe quasi un infarto quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Levi. Per una volta, l’espressione tetra sul suo viso non era rivolta a lui – non sembrava nemmeno che lo vedesse. Eren si fece da parte, lasciandolo entrare nell’ufficio. La porta si chiuse con uno scatto.

 

Eren fuggì più veloce che poté, i suoni di un violento scontro echeggiavano nel corridoio dietro di lui.

 

\---

 

“Cosa pensate che sarà questa volta?” chiese Connie. “Torta?”

 

“Resterebbero delle briciole.” disse Armin. “Al Caporale non piace lo sporco.”

 

“Dei biscotti, allora.” disse Connie. “Piccoli, da mangiare in un solo boccone.”

 

“Te la stai godendo con il cibo di Eren, vero?” lo accusò Jean. “Forse un qualche tipo di succo.”

 

“Eren potrebbe rovesciarlo.” disse Mikasa.

 

“Smettetela, ragazzi.” borbottò Eren. Di questo passo sarebbe stato troppo a disagio anche solo per mangiare. Ovviamente venne ignorato, mentre tutti gli altri partecipavano proponendo le loro idee.

 

“Un pane particolare?”

 

“Frutta secca coperta di cioccolato.”

 

“Gelato.”

 

“Litchi!”

 

L’esclamazione di Sasha fu seguita da un momentaneo silenzio.

 

“Te lo sei inventato, vero.” disse Connie.

 

Eren sospirò, cercando di non ascoltarli. Ancora una volta, il suo sguardo fu attirato dal tavolo del Caporale, dove Levi sedeva con il resto dei suoi compagni. Era impegnato in una conversazione con Oruo (o forse Oruo parlava, mentre Levi faceva versi di assenso ogni tanto). Durante tutta la cena non aveva fatto una mossa verso il tavolo di Eren nemmeno una volta. E se il Caporale fosse stato arrabbiato con lui per quello che era successo prima? Provò una sensazione sgradevole allo stomaco.

 

“Sembra che non ti beccherai niente.” disse Reiner.

 

“Forse a letto fa schifo.” disse Jean.

 

“Sta’ zitto.” scattò Eren, e sarebbe passato alle mani se non ci fossero state conseguenze. Ma forse Jean aveva ragione, pensò una parte di lui. Forse il Caporale si aspettava qualcosa in cambio, qualcosa che Eren non gli aveva ancora dato. Come attirati da una calamita, i suoi occhi si soffermarono di nuovo su Levi. All’improvviso, gli occhi di Levi scattarono incrociando i suoi, facendo sobbalzare dolorosamente il cuore di Eren. Levi si alzò in piedi bruscamente, facendo cadere a terra la sedia con clangore.

 

“Adesso basta con quegli occhi da cucciolo!” urlò. “Pensi che sia una cazzo di dispensa? Quanto cibo pensi che abbia messo da parte in questa maledetta fortezza in mezzo al niente!? Potresti fermarti e accendere il cervello prima di fare quelle espressioni patetiche? Non morirai di fame!”

 

Delle risatine scoppiarono per tutta la stanza, subito soffocate dallo sguardo truce di Levi. Raddrizzò la sedia e le diede una pulita prima di risedersi rigidamente e riprendere la conversazione.

 

Imbarazzato ogni oltre misura, Eren scivolò sulla sedia, ma non poté impedire al suo cuore di battere all’impazzata. Dopotutto, Levi lo aveva notato. Levi aveva pensato a lui.

 

\---

 

I piani inferiori erano vuoti. Non era più scortato quando andava a letto e la porta non veniva più chiusa a chiave, fin tanto che si mostrava obbediente quando doveva andare nella sua stanza. Entrando nella piccola cella di pietra, i suoi occhi furono subito attirati dal letto.

 

Dove prima c’era il suo vecchio cuscino bitorzoluto, adesso ce n’era uno soffice e pulito. Eren si avvicinò e lo prese in mano, meravigliato dal peso dell’imbottitura di piume. Lo ripose con attenzione. La sua testa affondò in tutta quella morbidezza e fu circondato dal profumo di pulito. Il Paradiso.

 

Sonnecchiò per un po’ e si risvegliò nel buio; la candela era completamente consumata. Fisso l’oscurità dove si trovava il soffitto, i pensieri gli giravano vorticosamente per la mente. Doveva parlare con il Caporale.

 

Prima che il coraggio lo abbandonasse, era in piedi e fuori dalla sua cella. Camminò in silenzio, attento alle guardie, ma sembrava che in giro non ci fosse nessuno. La fortuna lo accompagnò fino alla stanza di Levi. Camminò furiosamente (e silenziosamente) fuori dalla porta per un minuto intero, prima di farsi coraggio ed entrare. Trattenendo il respiro, aprì lentamente la porta, facendo attenzione al cigolio dei cardini. Com’era prevedibile, erano perfetti; era la stanza del Caporale, dopotutto. Trattenendo il fiato, Eren attraversò la stanza, che sembrava cinquanta metri più lunga della realtà, aspettandosi di essere attaccato in ogni momento.

 

Ma non successe niente e la figura addormentata sul letto non si mosse nemmeno quando Eren si ritrovò in piedi proprio sopra di lei. Dalla finestra, pallidi raggi di luna tagliavano l’oscurità, abbastanza da rendere visibile il profilo marcato di Levi. Nel sonno sembrava calmo e forse gli riuscì quasi di vedere il gattino innocente di cui parlava Hanji. Ma in realtà no, perché era follia.

 

Be’, non aveva fatto tutta questa strada per stare in piedi a fissarlo e basta, anche se era davvero bello da guardare. Eren fece l’ultimo passo verso il letto e mise il ginocchio sul materasso. Era un po’ più alto del suo e sprofondò sotto di lui.

 

“Che stai facendo, Eren?” La sua era voce bassa, ma completamente calma, come se il suo sottoposto non si fosse appena intrufolato nella sua stanza nel cuore della notte.

 

In momenti del genere, Levi era sempre calmo. Proprio come quella volta in cui Eren si era trasformato in gigante per raccogliere un cucchiaino e tutti avevano dato di matto – tranne Levi, che aveva dato le spalle ad Eren, dicendo agli altri che avevano esagerato. Levi non aveva paura di lui.

 

Eren salì sul letto e passo l’altra gamba sopra di lui, a cavalcioni del Caporale. Levi si girò sulla schiena e guardò in alto verso di lui con la stessa espressione neutra che aveva sempre. Aveva i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino ed Eren voleva passarci le mani in mezzo. Anche nel buio, poteva vedere che i suoi occhi erano vigili.

 

“Cosa pensa stia facendo?” Sembrava che Eren non riuscisse ad alzare la voce oltre ad un sussurro.

 

Levi sospirò. “Se è per la cena, mi dispiace. Non avevo davvero niente per te. Troverò qualcosa per domani. Non devi farlo, Eren.”

 

La testa di Eren girava vorticosamente, il suo respiro era pesante. Il Caporale si scusava? Il Caporale lo chiamava per nome? Era finito in un universo parallelo, da qualche parte fra la sua stanza e qui? Stava sognando?

 

“So che ti senti solo, Eren.” continuò Levi, con lo stesso tono stranamente gentile. “I tuoi amici hanno paura di te. Nessuno qui si fida di te. Anch’io dovrei essere pronto per il momento in cui impazzirai e dovrai essere abbattuto. Se la mia reputazione ti aiuta a sopportarlo, continuerò a farlo. Non devi venire a letto con me per avere la mia protezione. L’hai sempre avuta.”

 

Eren sedette sulle gambe di Levi, le mani appoggiate sul suo petto, chiuse a pugno sulla sua camicia. Tutto il suo corpo tremava e non sapeva neppure perché.

 

Non era vero – non era un patetico grido d’aiuto, non si sentiva così solo – ma oh, le persone avevano cominciato a prestargli attenzione quando Levi aveva cominciato. Era difficile essere spaventati da qualcuno che riceveva in regalo da mangiare dal soldato più forte dell’umanità, riempiendosi di ridicolo. La squadra di Levi si stava affezionando a lui, lo vedevano come qualcosa di più di un potenziale gigante istantaneo. Stava diventando _normale_.

 

“Non è – ” cominciò, deglutì, e cominciò di nuovo. “Non era a questo che pensavo. Non stavo cercando di avere favori da te. È solo… Mi _piaci_. Voglio che mi guardi. Voglio che tu mi _veda_ , non come uno stupido ragazzino, voglio che mi veda come – “

 

“Come un adulto?”

 

“Come _me stesso_.” Eren prese fiato. “Se non ti piaccio, allora dimmelo. E me ne andrò. Non ti darò più fastidio.” Era difficile far uscire queste parole.

 

Levi fece silenzio per molto tempo, al punto che Eren cominciò a chiedersi freneticamente se si fosse addormentato, perché davvero, Levi era perfettamente capace di fare una cosa del genere –

 

Parlò di nuovo, con gran sollievo di Eren.

 

“Ho un bel po’ di anni più di te.” Quella piccola ammissione fu come una boccata di aria fresca. Levi lo stava davvero prendendo in considerazione.

 

“Se saremo tutti uccisi dai giganti, cosa importa? Non possiamo essere felici per ora?”

 

Eren realizzò che le mani di Levi erano appoggiate sulle sue gambe, emanavano calore. Levi se ne era accorto? Non ne era sicuro, ma voleva davvero che quelle mani _facessero_ qualcosa.

 

“Felicità.” disse piano Levi, facendo desiderare ad Eren di poter cancellare la tristezza dalla sua voce.

 

Sospirò, e il movimento passò dal suo petto a Eren. Poi le sue mani si mossero, su per i fianchi di Eren, facendolo inclinare in avanti, tirandolo gentilmente verso il basso. Si ritrovò appoggiato sui gomiti, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Levi. Era troppo buio per vedere i dettagli del suo volto, ma la mente di Eren riempì gli spazi vuoti per lui. Stava affogando nel respiro caldo di Levi sulle sue labbra, ed era fatta, aveva _vinto_ , Levi lo voleva –

 

Levi stava mormorando qualcosa a cui Eren era troppo distratto per prestare attenzione. Poteva sentire i solidi muscoli di Levi lungo tutto il suo corpo, e aveva un profumo pulito e appena un po’ muschiato, e una delle sue mani stava massaggiando la nuca di Eren, tirandogli un po’ i capelli, in un modo che gli faceva desiderare di inarcarsi contro di lui –

 

“Ho _detto_ , ti sei lavato i denti?”

 

“C-credo di sì?” balbettò Eren e lo prese quasi il panico allo sguardo completamente piatto di Levi.

 

“La prossima volta, sii _pronto_.” ringhiò Levi e spinse via la faccia di Eren.

 

Eren sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi. Niente bacio. Questo mondo era davvero crudele.

 

La sua espressione doveva riflettere il suo dolore, perché Levi sospirò rassegnato, afferrò la maglia di Eren e lo tirò di nuovo vicino.

 

“Bocca chiusa.” mormorò e spinse le sue labbra contro quelle di Eren brevemente. Erano più morbide di quello che si aspettava e sapeva che questo momento l’avrebbe tormentato fino a quando non avesse ricevuto un vero bacio dal Caporale. Si separarono e Levi sbadigliò, perdendo improvvisamente la concentrazione.

 

“Vieni a dormire, stupido moccioso.” disse. “Abbiamo da fare domani. Oggi.”

 

“Allora… me ne torno nella mia stanza.” disse Eren piano, cercando di nascondere la delusione.

 

Levi gemette. “Ti serve un cazzo di invito scritto? Non rispondere. Stenditi e chiudi quella cazzo di bocca.” Si girò verso il muro e chiuse gli occhi.

 

Avrebbe passato lì la notte. Eren riusciva a malapena a contenere l’entusiasmo. Ma esattamente come… il letto era stretto, troppo piccolo per due persone. Si districò con attenzione da Levi e cercò di stendersi accanto a lui, stando il più possibile vicino al bordo. Gli venne quasi un infarto quando Levi lo afferrò per il braccio e se lo tirò vicino, spingendo la schiena contro il suo petto. Era la seconda volta che gli dava le spalle ed Eren sapeva che avrebbe cercato in qualsiasi modo di guadagnarsi ancora quella fiducia.

 

“Se mi tiri un calcio, ti ammazzo.” mormorò Levi. Era dell’altezza perfetta per incastrarsi proprio sotto il mento di Eren. Temerariamente, Eren avvolse il braccio attorno allo stomaco di Levi e pensò che sarebbe potuto morire di pura felicità quando non si mosse.

 

Non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio in alcun modo. Per quel che ne sapeva, questa magica opportunità sarebbe potuta svanire quando la luce del giorno avesse ripristinato l’integrità mentale di Levi; Eren doveva godersi l’esperienza al massimo.

 

Si addormentò profondamente in pochi minuti.

 

\---

 

 

Qualcosa pungolava i sensi di Eren, ma era più a suo agio di quanto non lo fosse da anni, rannicchiato contro un corpo caldo, al sicuro e protetto. Non si sentiva _protetto_ da quando… la sua mente rifuggì il pensiero e si raggomitolò ancora più vicino. Sarebbe stato felice se non si fosse dovuto più muovere.

 

Un forte colpo lo fece balzare seduto.

 

“Levi, Eren è sparito, sai dove – ah, ve l’avevo detto che era qui!”

 

Eren fissò Petra, ansimando, cercando di far rallentare il suo cuore, completamente disorientato. La luce del sole entrava dalla finestra e da quando in qua c’era una finestra nel suo sotterraneo?

 

“Che accidenti è questo casino?” disse una voce irritata alle sue spalle ed Eren ebbe quasi un infarto quando un braccio lo strinse forte alla vita.

 

“Ce lo dovevi dire.” lo rimproverò Petra e adesso c’erano anche Gunter ed Eld sulla porta, con dei sorrisi mal nascosti sul viso. “Sai che dovremmo tenerlo d’occhio.”

 

“Lo _sto_ tenendo d’occhio.” mugugnò Levi, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Eren. Il suo mento molto ossuto. “Ora levatevi da qua, voglio vestirmi.”

 

Se ne andarono, con gran sollievo di Eren. Quando la porta si chiuse, Levi lo lasciò andare per stiracchiarsi e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.

 

“Levati quel sorriso dalla faccia, Jaeger, ti fa sembrare ancora più stupido del solito.”

 

Erano ancora così vicini… Prima che Eren potesse pensare a tutti i motivi per non farlo, afferrò il mento di Levi e lo baciò castamente sulle labbra (questa volta nessuno dei due si era ancora lavato i denti). Era piacevole come lo ricordava.

 

Levi rispose al bacio, poi lo prese in braccio e lo buttò fuori dal letto con la forza. Eren si schiantò per terra e gli ci volle un momento per capire da che parte stava e per stabilire che, nonostante il dolore pulsante, non si era rotto niente. Altri lividi da aggiungere alla collezione, però. Aveva la sensazione che stare con Levi non sarebbe stato il massimo per la salute. Per fortuna era un gigante.

 

Quando Levi cominciò a vestirsi (dando ad Eren l’opportunità di dare una bella sbirciata. Il suo primo pensiero fu di guardare da un’altra parte, ma se adesso lui e Levi stavano più-o-meno-insieme, perché non avrebbe dovuto guardare? Levi sostenne il suo sguardo e non sembrò infastidito. Se proprio, sembrava piuttosto compiaciuto dell’attenzione), Eren realizzò che, dato che i suoi vestiti erano ancora nella sua cella, sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro per cambiarsi. E attraversare metà della base in pigiama. Sperava solo di non incontrare Jean.

 

“Io… vado, allora.”

 

Levi non lo guardò, impegnato con le cinghie per l’attrezzatura. “Dovresti portare la tua roba se dormirai qui stanotte. E non dimenticarti lo spazzolino.”

 

Eren sorrise, gli si lanciò addosso per abbracciarlo, poi scappò prima di essere punito.

 

\---

 

Adesso Eren passava le giornate seguendo Levi ovunque andasse. Soprattutto perché il divertimento era garantito (nell’Armata Ricognitiva erano tutti svitati, dal primo all’ultimo), ma anche perché era bello avere di nuovo un posto a cui sentiva più o meno di appartenere. Levi lasciava anche che stesse nel suo ufficio mentre lavorava. Be’, ‘lasciava’. Non era difficile notare che Levi _adorava_ avere Eren vicino. Diamine, se Eren gli stava intorno abbastanza a lungo, Levi cominciava ad accarezzarlo distrattamente, per il divertimento di tutti.

 

A cena, Levi gli disse irritato di andare “a dar fastidio ai tuoi amici, maledetta sanguisuga, se continua così mi seguirai pure in bagno”, quindi Eren andò a sedersi con loro come al solito.

 

(La notte, Levi lo immobilizzò sul letto, nel buio, passando le mani sul suo corpo senza cicatrici e sussurrando con voce roca, _sei un gigante, non morirai, vero_. Eren affondò le dita nelle sue spalle forti, ruvide per i calli creati dall’attrezzatura, e per la primissima volta si sentì veramente e intensamente felice di essere un gigante. Ma questo riguardava loro due.)

 

\---

 

“Il bagno non è più pulito.” si lamentò Connie. “Da quando hai smesso di venire qui la mattina, Eren, nessuno lo pulisce più.”

 

“È molto egoista da parte tua.” aggiunse Ymir.

 

“Potreste provare a pulirlo da soli!” cinguettò Christa e si sgonfiò sotto gli sguardi apatici che ricevette.

 

Eren sospirò. Certo, adesso poteva godersi il bagno incredibilmente pulito di Levi tutte le mattine. E tutte le mattine era lui quello incaricato di mantenerne la pulizia. A voce alta, disse, “Se sei così disperato, Connie, posso farti vedere la scorta segreta del Caporale. È pieno di stracci.”

 

“No grazie, preferisco lamentarmi.”

 

Si era dimenticato di aspettarsi qualcosa di speciale, a questo punto, quindi quando Sasha si animò e cominciò a sbavare, si girò e fu sorpreso di vedere Levi avvicinarsi a grandi passi. Eren stava lentamente cominciando a comprendere le varie sfumature dell’espressione corrucciata di Levi e questa pareva assolutamente _compiaciuta_.

 

“L’ho trovato.” annunciò il Caporale. Con un gesto plateale, mise un piccolo pacchetto incartato davanti ad Eren. Come attirati da una calamita, tutti si sporsero in avanti per vedere di cosa si trattava.

 

“Non doveva.” disse, esitando un momento, godendosi la sua stessa curiosità. Uno schiaffo veloce sulla nuca lo fece urlare.

 

“ _Certo_ che dovevo!” sbraitò Levi. “È perfetto. È impossibile perfino per qualcuno ridicolo come te fare casino con questo.”

 

Be’, se la metteva così… Eren scartò il cibo misterioso, facendo del suo meglio per non strappare la carta (ce la fece anche! Ah!), scoprendo un piccolo grappolo d’uva. Ogni acino era piccolo e perfetto, viola scuro, nessun ammacco visibile. Eren ne annusò l’odore inebriante con apprezzamento. Come aveva fatto Levi anche solo a metterci le mani sopra?

 

Un sommesso _ooooooooooooh_ serpeggiò per il tavolo e quello che sembrava un singhiozzo soffocato dalla parte di Sasha.

 

“Finiranno per marcire se continui a contemplarli per molto.” disse Levi. “ _Io_ finirò per marcire. Ti serve una dimostrazione? Devo disegnarti un grafico?”

 

“Sarebbe gradito, signore.” disse Eren, solo per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Ci fu un rantolo di fiato trattenuto intorno a lui ed Eren distinse chiaramente un sussurrato “vuole farsi ammazzare!”.

 

Levi strinse gli occhi e prese un coltello dal tavolo. “Molto bene. Sembra che abbia perso la penna. Il tuo sangue andrà bene.”

 

Eren deglutì. “Ripensandoci, signore, penso di aver capito come fare!”

 

Velocemente, prima che Levi potesse attuare la sua minaccia, Eren stacco un acino dal grappolo e se lo mise in bocca. L’esplosione di sapore gli fece passare completamente di mente il coltello del Caporale. La buccia era aspra, ma l’interno era incredibilmente dolce. E ancora più importante, _non aveva sporcato_. Non schizzò una sola goccia di succo e le sue dita rimasero pulite. Ogni acino era di una perfezione croccante e fin troppo presto Eren si ritrovò con nient’altro che un misero raspo. Guardò verso Levi allegramente.

 

“Complimenti.” disse Levi. “Hai ristabilito la mia fiducia nel genere umano.” Incrociò il suo sguardo e adesso Eren riusciva a vedere il divertimento nascosto nella sua espressione. Eren sorrise, eccitato dalla promessa non detta di _dopo_ , pronto a rispondere –

 

Un’esultanza tutt’intorno al tavolo lo interruppe, prolungandosi più del dovuto, finché alla fine chinò la testa imbarazzato. Sul serio? Dovevano proprio? _Sul serio_?

 

Quando riuscì a convincersi ad alzare di nuovo la testa, Levi si era già allontanato. Eren lo guardò camminare, con lo stomaco che gli faceva dei piccoli sobbalzi. D’accordo, sentirsi realizzato per essere riuscito a mangiare senza sporcare era da idioti, ma Levi aveva standard _davvero alti_. E gli aveva procurato del buon cibo, dell’olio per la sua attrezzatura, e gli piacevano davvero le coccole, e…

 

“Ehi, Jean.” disse strascicando le parole, e fece un sorrisetto quando Jean lo guardò con sospetto. “ _Adesso_ mi scopo il Caporale.”

 

Jean ebbe uno spasmo. “Troppe informazioni, Jeager.”

 


	2. 2

Eren aveva cercato di farglielo intuire, in diversi modi, ma sinceramente non era molto sicuro di quale fosse il metodo corretto di esprimere il suo interesse per il suo ufficiale superiore. Mikasa avrebbe potuto averne un’idea ma, interrogata a proposito, aveva risposto che il miglior modo di mostrare affetto era mettere la vittima all’angolo, immobilizzarla e baciarla. Eren aveva la sensazione che sarebbe finita molto male se avesse provato a farlo con il Caporale Rivaille, quindi l’aveva ringraziata ed era tornato al suo modus operandi di sempre, cioè seguire il Caporale con lo sguardo e sospirare di tanto in tanto. E fargli il bucato. E portare cose al suo posto.

 

Il consiglio di Connie di _diglielo e basta e falla finita – aspetta, chi è che ti piace? È Mikasa, vero? Quando lo farai? Posso guardare?_ aveva più merito, anche se Eren supponeva sarebbe finita con lui riempito di botte. Comunque, alla peggio avrebbe saputo, giusto?

 

Erano probabilmente quindici minuti che stava ad agitarsi davanti alla porta del Caporale, cercando di farsi coraggio, quando –

 

“So che sei lì fuori, Eren, pensi di restare lì in piedi tutto il giorno?”

 

A quel punto non aveva davvero nessun’altra scelta, se non entrare. Il Caporale Rivaille lo guardò in cagnesco, ma era anche vero che lo faceva con tutti, e ad Eren piaceva pensare che ci fosse un che di affettuoso nella sua espressione, quando guardava lui. Forse.

 

“Che c’è?”

 

Eren deglutì. Decise di restare vicino alla porta. C’era una possibilità (molto modesta) che riuscisse a scappare in quel modo, se le cose avessero preso una piega violenta.

 

“Signore, io– “

 

Il Caporale batteva la penna sulla scrivania.

 

“Volevo solo dirle–“ _tap tap taptaptap_ “-che lei mi piace. Caporale Rivaille, signore.”

 

Il tamburellare si fermò. Eren provò a respirare.

 

“Immagino che tu intenda romanticamente.”

 

Eren sentì le orecchie diventare caldissime. “S-sì signore.”

 

“E hai esaurito tutte le potenziali relazioni con il tuo gruppo di pari, prima di sentire il bisogno di venire da me?”

 

“No, signore?” il cervello di Eren provò a dare un senso alla frase. “Mi piace _lei_ , perché dovrei voler stare con loro?”

 

Rivaille era corrucciato adesso ed Eren non aveva davvero idea di quale fosse il problema. Decidere se picchiare o non picchiare Eren per la sua presunzione non doveva essere così difficile.

 

“Perché io?”

 

Se avesse saputo che la cosa sarebbe stata così difficile, avrebbe potuto riconsiderare l’idea della confessione. Sentiva che di questo passo la sua faccia non sarebbe più tornata al suo colore naturale. Be’, sì, avrebbe potuto dire che Rivaille era ridicolmente forte ma anche carino, e che Eren sentiva qualcosa agitarsi nervosamente nel suo stomaco ogni volta che il Caporale gli prestava attenzione, e che la sua altezza lo rendeva assolutamente perfetto per essere abbracciato e che forse, a volte, fantasticava di baciarlo – ma ci teneva alla vita.

 

“B-be’, lei…” balbettò. Poteva andarsene, pensò all’impazzata. La porta era dietro di lui. Doveva fuggire fin tanto che poteva. “È solo che…”

 

Rivaille sospirò, e adesso lo guardava con un’espressione che Eren non aveva idea di come interpretare, ma non sembrava omicida quindi era un buon punto di partenza.

 

“Capisco.”

 

Era un bene che _qualcuno_ capisse, perché Eren di sicuro non ci riusciva. Guardò Rivaille riprendere in mano la penna e tornare ai suoi documenti.

 

“Puoi andare adesso.”

 

Eren si ritrovò in corridoio, la mente ancora sommersa dalla confusione. Era stato rifiutato? Sembrava di sì, ma non poteva esserne davvero sicuro. Con un ultimo sguardo vagamente abbattuto alla porta chiusa, si allontanò.

 

\---

 

Era seduto a cena con i suoi ex-compagni, quando il Caporale gli si avvicinò alle spalle e gettò qualcosa sul tavolo. Eren sobbalzò e fissò la sfera arancione.

 

“Cosa... ?”

 

“Mangiala, cretino.” disse Rivaille, in tono piatto.

 

“È cibo?” Non aveva mai visto niente di simile in tutta la sua vita.

 

“È un’ _arancia_.” disse Sasha, sbavando vistosamente. “Ne ho mangiata una anni fa, sono fantastiche… ! Devi sbucciarla e mangiare l’interno – la dividi, vero Eren?”

 

Rivaille conficcò un coltello nel tavolo, facendole ritirare frettolosamente le dita.

 

“Quando vorrò darti un’arancia, ragazzina, te ne darò una. Questa è per Eren. Adesso mangia la maledetta arancia, o devo anche imboccarti?”

 

“No, signore!” riuscì a dire. A dire il vero, se non fosse stato per la garanzia di Sasha, avrebbe pensato a un tentativo di avvelenamento. Conficcò le unghie nella buccia e provò a strapparla. Nel mentre riusciva a sentire gli occhi del Caporale sulla nuca e anche le occhiate curiose dei suoi compagni. Piccoli pezzetti d’arancia gli si infilarono sotto alle unghie e riuscì a schizzarsi il succo negli occhi, ma alla fine ne staccò uno spicchio. Sul serio, perché lo guardavano tutti? Non poteva essere _così_ interessante.

 

Il primo morso diede ragione a Sasha. Una dolcezza pungente gli esplose sulla lingua e non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo “mph!” di piacere. Sasha mugolò. Staccò velocemente un altro spicchio e se lo infilò in bocca, con ovvia invidia di tutti.

 

“Buona?” chiese Rivaille, con un tono che rendeva evidente il tipo di risposta che si aspettava.

 

“Sì, signore!”

 

“Finiscila. Da solo. E pulisciti, sei imbarazzante.”

 

Il Caporale si allontanò bruscamente, lasciando Eren a vedersela con le occhiate dei suoi amici.

 

“Cos’è _successo_?” chiese Jean.

 

“Non ne sono sicuro.” disse Eren, ma sentì lo stomaco agitarsi eccitato. Forse… poteva essere che _piacesse_ al Caporale? Dopotutto, gli aveva dato questa ‘arancia’ (che era molto buona!). Eren ne mangiò un altro spicchio e guardò verso di lui, inconsapevole dello stupido sorrisino sulla sua faccia.

 

\---

 

La mattina Eren non era mai il più sveglio. Certo, anni di addestramento gli avevano permesso di perfezionare l’abilità di fingersi sveglio e attento, ma la verità era che aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo in grave carenza di sonno. Quindi, in realtà, non era mai stato particolarmente sveglio in nessun momento. Ormai il programma giornaliero era molto più leggero, ma gli ci voleva comunque un po’ di tempo la mattina per svegliarsi davvero.

 

Si ritrovò nel bagno, sbadigliando, domandandosi assonnato perché tutti stessero lì a gironzolare, bloccando l’accesso ai lavandini. A proposito, cosa ci facevano Reiner e Bertholt in questo bagno? Non ce n’era uno al loro piano?

 

“Qual è il problema?” chiese. “E perché siete tutti qui?”

 

Armin si girò verso di lui.

 

“È _pulito_.” disse.

 

“È cosa?” Eren si svegliò del tutto alle parole inaspettate e si guardò intorno. Onestamente non era molto pignolo per quanto riguardava la pulizia. Anni passati in caserma con un mucchio di ragazzi avevano certamente abbassato gli standard che erano sopravvissuti alla distruzione di Shiganshina. Ma nemmeno lui poteva non accorgersi che il bagno era assolutamente _brillante_. Cioè, probabilmente avrebbe potuto camminarci scalzo senza preoccuparsi di prendere malattie orribili. Il solito odore di urina era stato sostituito da quello di fresco e gli specchi lucidi riflettevano le loro immagini, probabilmente per la prima volta da quando erano stati appesi. Eren si unì agli altri ragazzi nell’ammirare le meraviglie intorno a loro, l’idea di lavarsi completamente dimenticata.

 

“Com’è successo?” disse Reiner, da qualche parte dietro di lui.

 

“Be’” rifletté Armin. “C’è solo una persona qui alla quale interessa pulire ed è il Caporale Rivaille. Ma perché dovrebbe… ?”

 

Eren si accorse all’improvviso che tutti lo guardavano con aria pensierosa. “Che c’è?” Addirittura Armin. “ _Che c’è_? Io non c’entro nulla!”

 

Reiner gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, facendolo sobbalzare. “ _Certo_ che no.” disse, con un sorrisetto d’intesa.

 

Pensavano che il Caporale avesse pulito il _bagno_ per _lui_? A dire il vero, pensandoci sembrava abbastanza plausibile, in uno strano senso. E l’orda di ragazzi che continuavano a presentarsi era segno che nessuno degli altri bagni era stato – “Mikasa? Che ci fai qui? È il bagno dei ragazzi!”

 

Mikasa entrò impassibile, seguita da Ymir. “Abbiamo sentito che c’è un bagno pulito.” disse, e si fece strada fino al lavandino. Fortunatamente, Eren riuscì a soffocare la parte di sé che voleva protestare _ma è il_ mio _bagno pulito_.

 

Da quel momento era a-disposizione-di-tutti. Eren riuscì a lavarsi denti e viso, e non poté fare a meno di notare che gli specchi non erano più perfettamente puliti e c’erano pozze su tutto il pavimento. La stanza si stava svuotando ed Eren sapeva di doversi muovere, ma… se gli altri avevano ragione e il Caporale aveva pulito il bagno per _lui_ … come poteva lasciarlo così? Non era da ingrati?

 

Con un sospiro, andò alla ricerca di uno straccio.

 

\---

 

Non venne più completamente colto di sorpresa quando il Caporale si avvicinò a grandi passi durante la cena. Non si perse neppure gli sguardi pieni di aspettativa sulla faccia di tutti gli altri. Questa volta, venne buttata sul tavolo di fronte a lui una ciotola di quello che il suo naso confermò essere budino al cioccolato. Non mangiava cioccolata da una vita e non gli servì nessun incoraggiamento per darci dentro.

 

“Che ingiustizia.” gemette Sasha.

 

“Dove ha trovato del budino al cioccolato?” non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere con la bocca piena di delizioso budino, ricordandosi solo all’ultimo di aggiungere un ‘signore’ alla fine.

 

“Non parlare a bocca piena” rispose seccamente Rivaille. “L’ho fatto con degli avanzi di gigante. Spero ti piaccia.”

 

Eren si strozzò. Il Caporale aveva appena _fatto_ _una battuta_. Il mondo stava per finire.

 

Raschiò via con il cucchiaio tutto quello che gli riuscì, poi guardò tristemente quello che non era riuscito a raccogliere. Usando le dita –

 

Rivaille afferrò velocemente la ciotola prima che potesse anche solo muoversi.

 

“No.” disse.

 

Be’, era stato un pensiero piacevole. Si leccò le labbra, il sapore del cioccolato ancora presente, e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Il Caporale aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli gettò un fazzoletto.

 

“Da qualche parte esiste un cibo che anche un incapace come te è in grado di mangiare con almeno un po’ di dignità.” disse Rivaille tristemente, prima di andarsene. Eren lo guardò allontanarsi, facendosi spazio con grazia tra i tavoli. Mentre camminava per la stanza era bello come quando si muoveva in aria con la sua attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale.

 

“Te lo scopi, vero?” la voce di Jean lo riportò al presente con un sussulto.

 

“ _No_.” protestò immediatamente, chiedendosi se si vedessero le sue orecchie in fiamme.

 

“Ha senso.” disse Armin dall’altra parte ed Eren guardò con orrore come tutti annuivano, con espressioni diverse. Alcune delle ragazze sembravano stranamente interessate, cosa ancora più spaventosa dello sguardo cupo sulla faccia di Mikasa. Alcuni sembravano gelosi (Connie? Davvero?).

 

“Davvero, no.” ripeté, cercando di impedire alla sua voce di suonare addolorata. Era quello il _problema_ , _non_ andava a letto con il Caporale, quindi che stava succedendo? Era una qualche specie di test? Perché se per andarci doveva raggiungere gli standard di pulizia del Caporale, poteva benissimo rinunciarci.

 

“Perché non ci ho pensato _io_?” piagnucolò Sasha. “Pensi che potrei prendermi uno degli altri? Chi ha accesso a più cibo?”

 

“Il Comandante Pixis.” disse Mikasa.

 

\---

 

Anche se aveva il permesso di vedere i suoi amici, Eren non poteva passare troppo tempo con gli altri del 104esimo. La maggior parte dei suoi contatti giornalieri era con i membri della squadra di Rivaille, che sostanzialmente lo tolleravano. Non si sforzavano di essere amichevoli, ma non lo trattavano nemmeno male. Senza niente da fare per divertirsi, Eren passava il tempo allenandosi con l’attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale. Poteva anche essere in grado di trasformarsi in un gigante, ma non voleva fare affidamento più del dovuto sulla sua abilità. E poi, almeno aveva qualcosa da fare.

 

Quel giorno, mentre andava in cortile, passò accanto a Petra ed Eld, che smisero entrambi di parlare per lanciargli occhiate sospettose. Eren distolse lo sguardo arrossendo e affrettò il passo. Dovevano aver sentito le voci (o semplicemente notato il comportamento _estremamente ovvio_ del Caporale). Non stava facendo niente di male, si disse. Non stava facendo proprio nulla in verità, perché il Caporale era troppo perso a nutrirlo perché potesse succedere qualcosa tra loro.

 

L’idea gli fece strascicare un po’ i piedi. Magari dopo l’allenamento poteva andare a cercarlo e vedere se gli serviva una mano per portare qualcosa. O anche solo stare seduti insieme per un po’.

 

Si allenò a scalare i muri, facendosi cadere e fermandosi mentre scendeva. Durante questi movimenti ripetitivi, la sua mente vagò di nuovo verso Rivaille. Era in grado di fare cose incredibili con la sua attrezzatura. Il modo in cui riusciva a roteare, volando nell’aria come se non avesse alcun sostegno. Eren provò a fare una rotazione, cercando di imitare i movimenti del Caporale e sbandò senza controllo verso il muro. Ebbe mezzo secondo per prepararsi all’impatto, quando qualcosa lo colpì di fianco, allontanandolo dalla pietra che si avvicinava velocemente. Gridò mentre il suo intero corpo sobbalzava e poi si fermava a mezz’aria, un braccio fermamente avvolto intorno ai suoi fianchi.

 

“Che accidenti stavi facendo, stupido moccioso? Ti annoi così tanto che hai deciso di vedere quanto ci mette il tuo cervello a rigenerarsi?”

 

Eren ritrovò il fiato. “Io –“

 

Rivaille lo lasciò andare, facendolo cadere a terra come un sacco.

 

“Non ci metterebbe niente,” disse il Caporale, “perché _non hai_ un cervello.” Si fece cadere accanto ad Eren, atterrando con grazia. Eren si alzò in piedi, facendo una smorfia per i lividi, anche se probabilmente sarebbero spariti in fretta.

 

Probabilmente, Rivaille aveva assistito a tutto il suo patetico tentativo. Eren arrossì imbarazzato. Non cadeva in quel modo da quando aveva fatto il suo primo tentativo simulato con la cintura difettosa. Lo aspettava di sicuro una ramanzina; lo sentiva nell’aria. Perché Rivaille doveva passare di lì proprio in _quel momento_? Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga sbattere nel muro e pagarne le conseguenze.

 

“Lo stavi facendo in modo completamente sbagliato.” disse Rivaille. “Non basta lanciarsi in giro e sperare per il meglio. Devi avere il controllo completo, sui cavi e sul tuo corpo. Ma è una buona tecnica da imparare. Fa anche risparmiare gas.”

 

Eren lo fissò con la bocca spalancata.

 

“Vieni.” disse Rivaille, saltando su per il muro. Tutto quello che Eren riuscì a fare fu affrettarsi dietro di lui, senza riuscire a credere alla sua fortuna.

 

Certo, la sua incapacità di imparare immediatamente ebbe come risultato che Rivaille lo insultò in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili, ma ad Eren non importava. Stava facendo una lezione privata con il soldato più forte dell’umanità. In realtà, pensò, quando atterrò dopo aver eseguito una manovra praticamente perfetta ed essere stato ricompensato con qualcosa che somigliava ad un sorriso, stava facendo lezione privata con _Rivaille_. E quello valeva ancora di più. Fece un gran sorriso e dal viso di Rivaille sparì ogni espressione. Atterrò accanto ad Eren, rifiutando di incrociare il suo sguardo, e quando parlò la sua voce era più alta e brusca del solito.

 

“Non ti farò da baby-sitter tutto il giorno.” disse. “Puoi tornare a sbattere la testa contro il muro adesso.” Si allontanò a grandi passi, cercando di dare l’impressione di non essere di fretta.

 

Eren lo inseguì e riuscì ad afferrargli il braccio. Rivaille si girò sobbalzando, visibilmente sorpreso, ed Eren sapeva che aveva meno di un secondo prima di beccarsi un pugno.

 

“Grazie.” disse senza fiato. “Volevo solo ringraziarla per avermi fatto vedere come fare.”

 

Il colpo non arrivò mai. Rivaille aveva l’aria un po’ stupefatta, ma non aveva ancora liberato il braccio dalla sua presa. C’era una domanda nei suoi occhi ed Eren si sentiva il cuore battere in gola. Stava per succedere qualcosa, lo sapeva, solo un secondo –

 

“Eren!” la voce di Hansie venne fuori dal nulla e lo fece sobbalzare. Rivaille approfittò di quel momento per strattonare il braccio via dalla sua presa e fuggire. Un patetico “aspetta…” gli morì sulle labbra, perché Hansie si stava avvicinando velocemente, con aria decisa.

 

“Devo parlarti.” disse. Eren distolse con un sospiro lo sguardo dalla schiena di Rivaille che si allontanava e la seguì. Su per le scale e verso il suo ufficio, probabilmente avrebbe fatto qualche esperimento sulla sua forma di gigante o qualcosa di simile. Fantastico.

 

Hansie chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, poi si girò verso di lui, l’espressione stranamente seria.

 

“Eren. Ho notato quello che sta succedendo. È piuttosto difficile non accorgersene, a dire il vero.”

 

Eren spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, preoccupato dalla piega del discorso.

 

“Volevo essere sicura che tu sappia quello che stai facendo e che tu faccia attenzione.”

 

“Il Caporale non mi farebbe mai del male, signore!” protestò prima che lei finisse di parlare. “Cioè, i lividi non contano, non proprio…”

 

“Pfft, certo che non ti farà del male.” lo derise Hansie. “Guarda quanto gli piaci! Ma è per questo che ho bisogno di sapere quali sono le tue intenzioni.”

 

“Gli piaccio?” Eren si illuminò all’idea, ma la seconda parte della frase – “Non capisco.”

 

Dietro le lenti degli occhiali, gli occhi di Hansie lampeggiarono minacciosamente.

 

“Quali sono le tue intenzioni nei confronti del Caporale?”

 

“Cosa?”  


“Il cuore di Rivaille è come un fiore delicato! Non ti lascerò giocare con lui!”

 

Aspetta, davvero, che accidenti... “Io non –“

 

“Non hai idea di quanto sia fragile il nostro Rivaille! Non lascerò che venga ingannato dalle trame di un piccolo –“

 

“Lo giuro, non ho idea di cosa –“

 

Hansie gli balzò addosso. Eren era riuscito a dimenticare che sotto alla sua bizzarra apparenza c’era un abile membro dell’Armata Ricognitiva; il rumore della sua testa che sbatteva contro il pavimento fu un efficace promemoria. Si ritrovò immobilizzato ai polsi, con Hansie che incombeva sopra di lui.

 

“Il nostro Rivaille” sibilò, “è come un gattino. Dolce e innocente. Se gli spezzi il cuore, ti strapperò via il tuo.”

 

Non c’era assolutamente nient’altro da fare contro una tale cieca follia se non annuire. “Sì signore!” riuscì a dire Eren. Era come con i giganti, pensò. Più erano pericolosi, più Hansie li trovava carini. Apparentemente. “Nessun cuore spezzato, signore!”

 

“Meraviglioso!” Prima che potesse sbattere gli occhi, Hansie era già dall’altra parte della stanza, appoggiata come se nulla fosse alla scrivania, tutta sorridente. Eren si alzò traballante.

 

“Adesso vado a… lucidargli le scarpe.” disse, indietreggiando verso la porta.

 

“Grande idea.”

 

Con movimenti lenti e tranquilli, indietreggiò piano piano, aprì la porta e scivolò fuori.

 

Ed ebbe quasi un infarto quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Rivaille. Per una volta, l’espressione tetra sul suo viso non era rivolta a lui – non sembrava nemmeno che lo vedesse. Eren si fece da parte, lasciandolo entrare nell’ufficio. La porta si chiuse con uno scatto.

 

Eren fuggì più veloce che poté, i suoni di un violento scontro echeggiavano nel corridoio dietro di lui.

 

\---

 

“Cosa pensate che sarà questa volta?” chiese Connie. “Torta?”

 

“Resterebbero delle briciole.” disse Armin. “Al Caporale non piace lo sporco.”

 

“Dei biscotti, allora.” disse Connie. “Piccoli, da mangiare in un solo boccone.”

 

“Te la stai godendo con il cibo di Eren, vero?” lo accusò Jean. “Forse un qualche tipo di succo.”

 

“Eren potrebbe rovesciarlo.” disse Mikasa.

 

“Smettetela, ragazzi.” borbottò  Eren. Di questo passo sarebbe stato troppo a disagio anche solo per mangiare. Ovviamente venne ignorato, mentre tutti gli altri partecipavano proponendo le loro idee.

 

“Un pane particolare?”

 

“Frutta secca coperta di cioccolato.”

 

“Gelato.”  


“Litchi!”

 

L’esclamazione di Sasha fu seguita da un momentaneo silenzio.

 

“Te lo sei inventato, vero.” disse Connie.

 

Eren sospirò, cercando di non ascoltarli. Ancora una volta, il suo sguardo fu attirato dal tavolo del Caporale, dove Rivaille sedeva con il resto dei suoi compagni. Era impegnato in una conversazione con Oruo (o forse Oruo parlava, mentre Rivaille faceva versi di assenso ogni tanto). Durante tutta la cena non aveva fatto una mossa verso il tavolo di Eren nemmeno una volta. E se il Caporale fosse stato arrabbiato con lui per quello che era successo prima? Provò una sensazione sgradevole allo stomaco.

 

“Sembra che non ti beccherai niente.” disse Reiner.

 

“Forse a letto fa schifo.” disse Jean.

 

“Sta’ zitto.” scattò Eren, e sarebbe passato alle mani se non ci fossero state conseguenze. Ma forse Jean aveva ragione, pensò una parte di lui. Forse il Caporale si aspettava qualcosa in cambio, qualcosa che Eren non gli aveva ancora dato. Come attirati da una calamita, i suoi occhi si soffermarono di nuovo su Rivaille. All’improvviso, gli occhi di Rivaille scattarono incrociando i suoi, facendo sobbalzare dolorosamente il cuore di Eren. Rivaille si alzò in piedi bruscamente, facendo cadere a terra la sedia con clangore.

 

“Adesso basta con quegli occhi da cucciolo!” urlò. “Pensi che sia una cazzo di dispensa? Quanto cibo pensi che abbia messo da parte in questa maledetta fortezza in mezzo al niente!? Potresti fermarti e accendere il cervello prima di fare quelle espressioni patetiche? Non morirai di fame!”

 

Delle risatine scoppiarono per tutta la stanza, subito soffocate dallo sguardo truce di Rivaille. Raddrizzò la sedia e le diede una pulita prima di risedersi rigidamente e riprendere la conversazione.

 

Imbarazzato ogni oltre misura, Eren scivolò sulla sedia, ma non poté impedire al suo cuore di battere all’impazzata. Dopotutto, Rivaille lo aveva notato. Rivaille aveva pensato a lui.

 

\---

 

I piani inferiori erano vuoti. Non era più scortato quando andava a letto e la porta non veniva più chiusa a chiave, fin tanto che si mostrava obbediente quando doveva andare nella sua stanza. Entrando nella piccola cella di pietra, i suoi occhi furono subito attirati dal letto.

 

Dove prima c’era il suo vecchio cuscino bitorzoluto, adesso ce n’era uno soffice e pulito. Eren si avvicinò e lo prese in mano, meravigliato dal peso dell’imbottitura di piume. Lo ripose con attenzione. La sua testa affondò in tutta quella morbidezza e fu circondato dal profumo di pulito. Il Paradiso.

 

Sonnecchiò per un po’ e si risvegliò nel buio; la candela era completamente consumata. Fisso l’oscurità dove si trovava il soffitto, i pensieri gli giravano vorticosamente per la mente. Doveva parlare con il Caporale.

 

Prima che il coraggio lo abbandonasse, era in piedi e fuori dalla sua cella. Camminò in silenzio, attento alle guardie, ma sembrava che in giro non ci fosse nessuno. La fortuna lo accompagnò fino alla stanza di Rivaille. Camminò furiosamente (e silenziosamente) fuori dalla porta per un minuto intero, prima di farsi coraggio ed entrare. Trattenendo il respiro, aprì lentamente la porta, facendo attenzione al cigolio dei cardini. Com’era prevedibile, erano perfetti; era la stanza del Caporale, dopotutto. Trattenendo il fiato, Eren attraversò la stanza, che sembrava cinquanta metri più lunga della realtà, aspettandosi di essere attaccato in ogni momento.

 

Ma non successe niente e la figura addormentata sul letto non si mosse nemmeno quando Eren si ritrovò in piedi proprio sopra di lei. Dalla finestra, pallidi raggi di luna tagliavano l’oscurità, abbastanza da rendere visibile il profilo marcato di Rivaille. Nel sonno sembrava calmo e forse gli riuscì quasi di vedere il gattino innocente di cui parlava Hansie. Ma in realtà no, perché era follia.

 

Be’, non aveva fatto tutta questa strada per stare in piedi a fissarlo e basta, anche se era davvero bello da guardare. Eren fece l’ultimo passo verso il letto e mise il ginocchio sul materasso. Era un po’ più alto del suo e sprofondò sotto di lui.

 

“Che stai facendo, Eren?” La sua era voce bassa, ma completamente calma, come se il suo sottoposto non si fosse appena intrufolato nella sua stanza nel cuore della notte.

 

In momenti del genere, Rivaille era sempre calmo. Proprio come quella volta in cui Eren si era trasformato in gigante per raccogliere un cucchiaino e tutti avevano dato di matto – tranne Rivaille, che aveva dato le spalle ad Eren, dicendo agli altri che avevano esagerato. Rivaille non aveva paura di lui.

 

Eren salì sul letto e passo l’altra gamba sopra di lui, a cavalcioni del Caporale. Rivaille si girò sulla schiena e guardò in alto verso di lui con la stessa espressione neutra che aveva sempre. Aveva i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino ed Eren voleva passarci le mani in mezzo. Anche nel buio, poteva vedere che i suoi occhi erano vigili.

 

“Cosa pensa stia facendo?” Sembrava che Eren non riuscisse ad alzare la voce oltre ad un sussurro.

 

Rivaille sospirò. “Se è per la cena, mi dispiace. Non avevo davvero niente per te. Troverò qualcosa per domani. Non devi farlo, Eren.”

 

La testa di Eren girava vorticosamente, il suo respiro era pesante. Il Caporale si scusava? Il Caporale lo chiamava per nome? Era finito in un universo parallelo, da qualche parte fra la sua stanza e qui? Stava sognando?

 

“So che ti senti solo, Eren.” continuò Rivaille, con lo stesso tono stranamente gentile. “I tuoi amici hanno paura di te. Nessuno qui si fida di te. Anch’io dovrei essere pronto per il momento in cui impazzirai e dovrai essere abbattuto. Se la mia reputazione ti aiuta a sopportarlo, continuerò a farlo. Non devi venire a letto con me per avere la mia protezione. L’hai sempre avuta.”

 

Eren sedette sulle gambe di Rivaille, le mani appoggiate sul suo petto, chiuse a pugno sulla sua camicia. Tutto il suo corpo tremava e non sapeva neppure perché.

 

Non era vero – non era un patetico grido d’aiuto, non si sentiva così solo – ma oh, le persone avevano cominciato a prestargli attenzione quando Rivaille aveva cominciato. Era difficile essere spaventati da qualcuno che riceveva in regalo da mangiare dal soldato più forte dell’umanità, riempiendosi di ridicolo. La squadra di Rivaille si stava affezionando a lui, lo vedevano come qualcosa di più di un potenziale gigante istantaneo. Stava diventando _normale_.

 

“Non è – ” cominciò, deglutì, e cominciò di nuovo. “Non era a questo che pensavo. Non stavo cercando di avere favori da te. È solo… Mi _piaci_. Voglio che mi guardi. Voglio che tu mi _veda_ , non come uno stupido ragazzino, voglio che mi veda come – “

 

“Come un adulto?”

 

“Come _me stesso_.” Eren prese fiato. “Se non ti piaccio, allora dimmelo. E me ne andrò. Non ti darò più fastidio.” Era difficile far uscire queste parole.

 

Rivaille fece silenzio per molto tempo, al punto che Eren cominciò a chiedersi freneticamente se si fosse addormentato, perché davvero, Rivaille era perfettamente capace di fare una cosa del genere –

 

Parlò di nuovo, con gran sollievo di Eren.

 

“Ho un bel po’ di anni più di te.” Quella piccola ammissione fu come una boccata di aria fresca. Rivaille lo stava davvero prendendo in considerazione.

 

“Se saremo tutti uccisi dai giganti, cosa importa? Non possiamo essere felici per ora?”

 

Eren realizzò che le mani di Rivaille erano appoggiate sulle sue gambe, emanavano calore. Rivaille se ne era accorto? Non ne era sicuro, ma voleva davvero che quelle mani _facessero_ qualcosa.

 

“Felicità.” disse piano Rivaille, facendo desiderare ad Eren di poter cancellare la tristezza dalla sua voce.

 

Sospirò, e il movimento passò dal suo petto a Eren. Poi le sue mani si mossero, su per i fianchi di Eren, facendolo inclinare in avanti, tirandolo gentilmente verso il basso. Si ritrovò appoggiato sui gomiti, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Rivaille. Era troppo buio per vedere i dettagli del suo volto, ma la mente di Eren riempì gli spazi vuoti per lui. Stava affogando nel respiro caldo di Rivaille sulle sue labbra, ed era fatta, aveva _vinto_ , Rivaille lo voleva –

 

Rivaille stava mormorando qualcosa a cui Eren era troppo distratto per prestare attenzione. Poteva sentire i solidi muscoli di Rivaille lungo tutto il suo corpo, e aveva un profumo pulito e appena un po’ muschiato, e una delle sue mani stava massaggiando la nuca di Eren, tirandogli un po’ i capelli, in un modo che gli faceva desiderare di inarcarsi contro di lui –

 

“Ho _detto_ , ti sei lavato i denti?”

 

“C-credo di sì?” balbettò Eren e lo prese quasi il panico allo sguardo completamente piatto di Rivaille.

 

“La prossima volta, sii _pronto_.” ringhiò Rivaille e spinse via la faccia di Eren.

 

Eren sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi. Niente bacio. Questo mondo era davvero crudele.

 

La sua espressione doveva riflettere il suo dolore, perché Rivaille sospirò rassegnato, afferrò la maglia di Eren e lo tirò di nuovo vicino.

 

“Bocca chiusa.” mormorò e spinse le sue labbra contro quelle di Eren brevemente. Erano più morbide di quello che si aspettava e sapeva che questo momento l’avrebbe tormentato fino a quando non avesse ricevuto un vero bacio dal Caporale. Si separarono e Rivaille sbadigliò, perdendo improvvisamente la concentrazione.

 

“Vieni a dormire, stupido moccioso.” disse. “Abbiamo da fare domani. Oggi.”

 

“Allora… me ne torno nella mia stanza.” disse Eren piano, cercando di nascondere la delusione.

 

Rivaille gemette. “Ti serve un cazzo di invito scritto? Non rispondere. Stenditi e chiudi quella cazzo di bocca.” Si girò verso il muro e chiuse gli occhi.

 

Avrebbe passato lì la notte. Eren riusciva a malapena a contenere l’entusiasmo. Ma esattamente come… il letto era stretto, troppo piccolo per due persone. Si districò con attenzione da Rivaille e cercò di stendersi accanto a lui, stando il più possibile vicino al bordo. Gli venne quasi un infarto quando Rivaille lo afferrò per il braccio e se lo tirò vicino, spingendo la schiena contro il suo petto. Era la seconda volta che gli dava le spalle ed Eren sapeva che avrebbe cercato in qualsiasi modo di guadagnarsi ancora quella fiducia.

 

“Se mi tiri un calcio, ti ammazzo.” mormorò Rivaille. Era dell’altezza perfetta per incastrarsi proprio sotto il mento di Eren. Temerariamente, Eren avvolse il braccio attorno allo stomaco di Rivaille e pensò che sarebbe potuto morire di pura felicità quando non si mosse.

 

Non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio in alcun modo. Per quel che ne sapeva, questa magica opportunità sarebbe potuta svanire quando la luce del giorno avesse ripristinato l’integrità mentale di Rivaille; Eren doveva godersi l’esperienza al massimo.

 

Si addormentò profondamente in pochi minuti.

 

\---

 

 

Qualcosa pungolava i sensi di Eren, ma era più a suo agio di quanto non lo fosse da anni, rannicchiato contro un corpo caldo, al sicuro e protetto. Non si sentiva _protetto_ da quando… la sua mente rifuggì il pensiero e si raggomitolò ancora più vicino. Sarebbe stato felice se non si fosse dovuto più muovere.

 

Un forte colpo lo fece balzare seduto.

 

“Rivaille, Eren è sparito, sai dove – ah, ve l’avevo detto che era qui!”

 

Eren fissò Petra, ansimando, cercando di far rallentare il suo cuore, completamente disorientato. La luce del sole entrava dalla finestra e da quando in qua c’era una finestra nel suo sotterraneo?

 

“Che accidenti è questo casino?” disse una voce irritata alle sue spalle ed Eren ebbe quasi un infarto quando un braccio lo strinse forte alla vita.

 

“Ce lo dovevi dire.” lo rimproverò Petra e adesso c’erano anche Gunter ed Eld sulla porta, con dei sorrisi mal nascosti sul viso. “Sai che dovremmo tenerlo d’occhio.”

 

“Lo _sto_ tenendo d’occhio.” mugugnò Rivaille, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Eren. Il suo mento molto ossuto. “Ora levatevi da qua, voglio vestirmi.”

 

Se ne andarono, con gran sollievo di Eren. Quando la porta si chiuse, Rivaille lo lasciò andare per stiracchiarsi e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.

 

“Levati quel sorriso dalla faccia, Jaeger, ti fa sembrare ancora più stupido del solito.”

 

Erano ancora così vicini… Prima che Eren potesse pensare a tutti i motivi per non farlo, afferrò il mento di Rivaille e lo baciò castamente sulle labbra (questa volta nessuno dei due si era ancora lavato i denti). Era piacevole come lo ricordava.

 

Rivaille rispose al bacio, poi lo prese in braccio e lo buttò fuori dal letto con la forza. Eren si schiantò per terra e gli ci volle un momento per capire da che parte stava e per stabilire che, nonostante il dolore pulsante, non si era rotto niente. Altri lividi da aggiungere alla collezione, però. Aveva la sensazione che stare con Rivaille non sarebbe stato il massimo per la salute. Per fortuna era un gigante.

 

Quando Rivaille cominciò a vestirsi (dando ad Eren l’opportunità di dare una bella sbirciata. Il suo primo pensiero fu di guardare da un’altra parte, ma se adesso lui e Rivaille stavano più-o-meno-insieme, perché non avrebbe dovuto guardare? Rivaille sostenne il suo sguardo e non sembrò infastidito. Se proprio, sembrava piuttosto compiaciuto dell’attenzione), Eren realizzò che, dato che i suoi vestiti erano ancora nella sua cella, sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro per cambiarsi. E attraversare metà della base in pigiama. Sperava solo di non incontrare Jean.

 

“Io… vado, allora.”

 

Rivaille non lo guardò, impegnato con le cinghie per l’attrezzatura. “Dovresti portare la tua roba se dormirai qui stanotte. E non dimenticarti lo spazzolino.”

 

Eren sorrise, gli si lanciò addosso per abbracciarlo, poi scappò prima di essere punito.

 

\---

 

Adesso Eren passava le giornate seguendo Rivaille ovunque andasse. Soprattutto perché il divertimento era garantito (nell’Armata Ricognitiva erano tutti svitati, dal primo all’ultimo), ma anche perché era bello avere di nuovo un posto a cui sentiva più o meno di appartenere. Rivaille lasciava anche che stesse nel suo ufficio mentre lavorava. Be’, ‘lasciava’. Non era difficile notare che Rivaille _adorava_ avere Eren vicino. Diamine, se Eren gli stava intorno abbastanza a lungo, Rivaille cominciava ad accarezzarlo distrattamente, per il divertimento di tutti.

 

A cena, Rivaille gli disse irritato di andare “a dar fastidio ai tuoi amici, maledetta sanguisuga, se continua così mi seguirai pure in bagno”, quindi Eren andò a sedersi con loro come al solito.

 

(La notte, Rivaille lo immobilizzò sul letto, nel buio, passando le mani sul suo corpo senza cicatrici e sussurrando con voce roca, _sei un gigante, non morirai, vero_. Eren affondò le dita nelle sue spalle forti, ruvide per i calli creati dall’attrezzatura, e per la primissima volta si sentì veramente e intensamente felice di essere un gigante. Ma questo riguardava loro due.)

 

\---

 

“Il bagno non è più pulito.” si lamentò Connie. “Da quando hai smesso di venire qui la mattina, Eren, nessuno lo pulisce più.”

 

“È molto egoista da parte tua.” aggiunse Ymir.

 

“Potreste provare a pulirlo da soli!” cinguettò Christa e si sgonfiò sotto gli sguardi apatici che ricevette.

 

Eren sospirò. Certo, adesso poteva godersi il bagno incredibilmente pulito di Rivaille tutte le mattine. E tutte le mattine era lui quello incaricato di mantenerne la pulizia. A voce alta, disse, “Se sei così disperato, Connie, posso farti vedere la scorta segreta del Caporale. È pieno di stracci.”

 

“No grazie, preferisco lamentarmi.”

 

Si era dimenticato di aspettarsi qualcosa di speciale, a questo punto, quindi quando Sasha si animò e cominciò a sbavare, si girò e fu sorpreso di vedere Rivaille avvicinarsi a grandi passi. Eren stava lentamente cominciando a comprendere le varie sfumature dell’espressione corrucciata di Rivaille e questa pareva assolutamente _compiaciuta_.

 

“L’ho trovato.” annunciò il Caporale. Con un gesto plateale, mise un piccolo pacchetto incartato davanti ad Eren. Come attirati da una calamita, tutti si sporsero in avanti per vedere di cosa si trattava.

 

“Non doveva.” disse, esitando un momento, godendosi la sua stessa curiosità. Uno schiaffo veloce sulla nuca lo fece urlare.

 

“ _Certo_ che dovevo!” sbraitò Rivaille. “È perfetto. È impossibile perfino per qualcuno ridicolo come te fare casino con questo.”

 

Be’, se la metteva così… Eren scartò il cibo misterioso, facendo del suo meglio per non strappare la carta (ce la fece anche! Ah!), scoprendo un piccolo grappolo d’uva. Ogni acino era piccolo e perfetto, viola scuro, nessun ammacco visibile. Eren ne annusò l’odore inebriante con apprezzamento. Come aveva fatto Rivaille anche solo a metterci le mani sopra?

 

Un sommesso _ooooooooooooh_ serpeggiò per il tavolo e quello che sembrava un singhiozzo soffocato dalla parte di Sasha.

 

“Finiranno per marcire se continui a contemplarli per molto.” disse Rivaille. “ _Io_ finirò per marcire. Ti serve una dimostrazione? Devo disegnarti un grafico?”

 

“Sarebbe gradito, signore.” disse Eren, solo per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Ci fu un rantolo di fiato trattenuto intorno a lui ed Eren distinse chiaramente un sussurrato “vuole farsi ammazzare!”.

 

Rivaille strinse gli occhi e prese un coltello dal tavolo. “Molto bene. Sembra che abbia perso la penna. Il tuo sangue andrà bene.”

 

Eren deglutì. “Ripensandoci, signore, penso di aver capito come fare!”

 

Velocemente, prima che Rivaille potesse attuare la sua minaccia, Eren stacco un acino dal grappolo e se lo mise in bocca. L’esplosione di sapore gli fece passare completamente di mente il coltello del Caporale. La buccia era aspra, ma l’interno era incredibilmente dolce. E ancora più importante, _non aveva sporcato_. Non schizzò una sola goccia di succo e le sue dita rimasero pulite. Ogni acino era di una perfezione croccante e fin troppo presto Eren si ritrovò con nient’altro che un misero raspo. Guardò verso Rivaille allegramente.

 

“Complimenti.” disse Rivaille. “Hai ristabilito la mia fiducia nel genere umano.” Incrociò il suo sguardo e adesso Eren riusciva a vedere il divertimento nascosto nella sua espressione. Eren sorrise, eccitato dalla promessa non detta di _dopo_ , pronto a rispondere –

 

Un’esultanza tutt’intorno al tavolo lo interruppe, prolungandosi più del dovuto, finché alla fine chinò la testa imbarazzato. Sul serio? Dovevano proprio? _Sul serio_?

 

Quando riuscì a convincersi ad alzare di nuovo la testa, Rivaille si era già allontanato. Eren lo guardò camminare, con lo stomaco che gli faceva dei piccoli sobbalzi. D’accordo, sentirsi realizzato per essere riuscito a mangiare senza sporcare era da idioti, ma Rivaille aveva standard _davvero alti_. E gli aveva procurato del buon cibo, dell’olio per la sua attrezzatura, e gli piacevano davvero le coccole, e…

 

“Ehi, Jean.” disse strascicando le parole, e fece un sorrisetto quando Jean lo guardò con sospetto. “ _Adesso_ mi scopo il Caporale.”

 

Jean ebbe uno spasmo. “Troppe informazioni, Jeager.”


End file.
